Child of the Forest
by Aishiburu
Summary: (ON HIATUS) At birth, Rin is left and abandoned in the streets to fend for himself by Mephisto and Shrio while Yukio is taken in to be cared and loved for. A mother wolf finds him and took him in, and after 9 years of living in the forest, he is crowned the Child of the Forest. Huge credit to Vodka-Gamzee for part of the first chapter! I do not own the cover for this story.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Path

**Chapter 1: A Different Path**

* * *

**December 27th, 1995 **

**21:17, Past**

The pure white snow fell on the ground outside the gloomy cave that the two children of Satan were born in.

Their mother, who had her last breath, lay unconsious on a flowerbed, and two figures looked in concern to what to do with the two little babies. Shiro had sought pity for the two, but the Vatican had ordered him to kill them both.

The figure on his left, Mephisto, pointed at the pale-faced baby on the right, which Yuri had named Yukio, and said,

"Perhaps we could save this one, he seems human enough to me. And with this thing..."

And then, he pointed at the baby on the left, who was covered in his father's blue flames, which Yuri had names Rin, and said, a little disgust in his tone,

"I could dispose of this one, he's inherited the flames."

At his comment, Shiro stopped smoking his ciggaratte, and turned to look at him in concern. "About that last part... What do you mean by 'dispose'?"

Mephisto turned to him and chuckled.

"Hah. What are you going to do about this thing if you don't kill it? The Vatican practically commanded you to kill it, so if you don't do anything about it they're going to see his flames." He said, with a disgusted tone on saying the word thing.

Shiro sighed and took the pale-faced baby and cradled him in his arms, but baby Yukio didn't stir one bit. He turned to Mephisto.

"Alright, I'll take this one and raise him as my own child, and you'll take the other, but please can you not kill him?" He asked in uneaseness.

Mephisto nodded, took the other baby and started to leave the cave, but stopped on one point and turned around.

"Whatever you say, Fujimoto. I'll take this child and dispose of it, but I won't take its life. And you...

"You will take that child you hold in your arms now and take care of him, and raise him to be an exorcist, but I warn you, no matter what you do, you will regret this choice of yours. I'll tell you this now, before you stumble on a big mistake.

"One day, you'll meet again with this child at the same place with your child and recognise him. However, this child will not recognise any of you. He will see you as a monster, in fact, any human a monster, and he will have a family of his own.

"When that day occurs, don't make a single mistake, not even one word or a move or you'll hurt him, and badly. I know you feel pity for both of them, Shiro. It's n point hiding your true feelings anymore."

Mephisto left with that word, leaving the Paladin on his own, staring at where he used to stand in confusion, and dropped his ciggar on the hard and snowy ground, and looked at the baby in his arms, who was now awake and smiling at him.

"Dadda."

Shiro had started to regret the choice he had made, for his best friend's words were turning him undone.

For the baby was innocent, and he had done nothing wrong. Even Satan didn't do anything wrong, nor did Yuri. All they did was create love and life, and the world had turned against them.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**December 28th 1995 **

**01:12, Past**

Meanwhile, Mephisto carried a flaming baby in his arms, looking in the dark and gloomy streets to throw the baby away in. He turned left at an alley, where there were rubbish, bins and flies everywhere.

The child giggled at him but he gave no pity. He opened one of the lids and got ready to throw the baby Rin in.

He only giggled and said, "Fun, fun!"

Mephisto did not say a single word, but dropped him in, closed the lid and walked away, ignoring the giggles of the innocent baby.

He wanted to stop and turn back, but he wanted to not care. The giggles rang in his ear as he walked away into the mist, hanging his head.

"Why should I care about that thing, that's where disgusting belong, throw away inside the bin." He said uneasily to himself, not caring about the little baby thrown away in the bin.

Yet he did want to care.

* * *

**December 28th 1995 **

**05:34, Past**

On the side of coincidence, a mother wolf were looking inside the bins for her hungry pups to feed as it was winter in the forest and food was getting hard to find. And then, she stumbled upon Rin in one of the bins, who was giggling at her and stretching his arms, desperate for a hug.

_'Oh, what a lovely pup. Who would leave somewolf this cute alone in this weather alone, and especially in this place?'_

The she-wolf carried him by taking him by the neck in her mouth, took the cloth off, which left him without any clothing, and carried him on her back. Baby Rin giggled and hugged her, which caused the mother wolf to smile.

_'I'll take him, and raise him. He will grow strong and he will protect the forest. I'll name him Rin, and I will love him just like I love my other pups.'_

She left carrying some raw meat in her mouth, and a naked baby Rin on her back, giggling, who was going to be her new pup.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! So I'm back with a new BE fanfic, or as some others call it, AnE.**

**Just to note you, Rin and Yukio will be about 10 in this story, and Rin will be raised in a forest, and Shiro will be alive.**

**The beginning based on a story called If Only This Life Was Hell by u/4382271/Vodka-Gamzee (Vodka-Gamzee), where Rin was dumped in a bin, only that in this story Rin is raised by a wolf. You should read**

**her story, even though it isn't finished!**

**Feel free to follow, favourite, flame, leave a review, and say that my story is against the fanfiction guidelines!**

**Yours truly,**

**-PoFx**

平和！


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up in the Forest

**Hi there, guys! So, since the second was so short I wasn't convinced with it, and I was punishing myself for being lazy and only playing Minecraft and Virtual Families 2 or sleeping the last few days, I decided to redo the 500-word second chapter and turn it into a 2000-word chapter. Sorry for the very late update! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Growing Up in the Forest**

* * *

**December 28th 1995 **

**09:00, Past**

The mother wolf sprinted like the wind through the snowy forest, howling, a call to the other animals to tell them to gather up in the forest cave. Every animal, demon and spirit responded to her call.

The wolves peered out from their dens, the birds flew from their nests, the elks sprinted behind the wolf, and all kinds of other animals followed behind.

As soon as she got to the cave entrance, a male wolf who was guarding it let her in, as well as the other animals.

Inside the cave the hard ground was replaced with hay, sticks and leaves to build up a nest for her little pups. In the middle was a comfortable little nest especially for the pups to sleep in, made out of mud, twigs, grass and little slits of hay.

And in the nest, there were 6 little fluffy cute newborn pups, snuggling up over each other. The mother wolf slowly placed the giggling baby on the side, and lulled him to sleep. The other little wolves didn't stir.

One of the male wolves that were in the crowd stepped forward and took a look at the little baby.

_'Ā, Aisuru, anata wa modotte imasu. What have you bought here? He looks lovely. Where did you find him?'_

The mother wolf climbed into the nest and guided the little pups' mouth so that they could suckle the milk. She smiled at the male wolf, looking back at the new pup she had found in the dumpster.

_'Hai, Tatakai. This is Rin, and when I was looking for meat he seemed to be alone in the streets. I want to raise him and make sure he grows up strong.'_

The male wolf cuddled up with her in the nest, cleaning, well, licking the little wolves.

_'Make sure he grows up strong, just like Gin, Kiba, Tsume, Tsuki, Yoru and Okami. And make sure they grow up strong just like him too. Watashi wa, ima Aisuru o nokoshite iru. We'll meet again.'_

He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly. The male wolf stood up from the nest, and left, leaving the crowd of animals, his mate and the 7 little babies alone.

* * *

**July 3rd 1997 **

**17:20, Past**

About two years had passed. The six little wolves had grown much bigger and stronger that they had already learnt how to hunt, but Rin, now a two-year-old toddler, was still in the nest, as small as ever.

He was just like a baby, only slightly older, giggling, sucking and chewing his toes.

However, even if he was an inch compared to all the other wolves, he had already learned how to communicate to the forest animals, which would usually take about more than ten years for a demon and a human.

Half-demons would take longer, as they are a mix of both races; the years are doubled to 20.

The forest animals communicate with telepathy, as if they speak, for example the wolves would say this:

'Woof. Woofy woof woof. Woof woof woof. Woofy woofy woofy woof.' Instead of: 'Sup'. I got some meat. It is MINE. So get lost. Enjoy your happy isolation.'

Even if they spoke to the same kind as they were, the other forest animals would hear 'woof', so they learnt telepathy.

Gin and Kiba, two of the older male wolf pups, were playing tag in the forest cave while Okami watched them, cheering, _'fight, fight!', _the female wolf pups, Tsume, Tsuki and Yoru were eating or styling each other's fur to the latest wolf-fashin, and toddler Rin giggled and tried to climb out of the nest.

Their mother was out to hunt for food, and so they had to stay, and keep safe and alert of any exorcists, but mostly, guard Rin.

Yes, guard Rin, and that included: keep him safe, keep him clean and do not let him out of the little nest.

Well, it seemed that they were doing a totally marvelous job, seeing as Rin was already crawling out of the cave, and no one seemed to notice. What a very responsible lot they are.

It was nearly lunchtime when Yoru had noticed that he was gone.

_'Heyyyy! Okki-Gin! Okki-Kiba! Where's Ko-Rin?'_ She called out. The two stopped attacking and turned at the mention of their little wolf-brother's name.

Gin looked pale. '_Ummmm_…. _He's_….' And at that moment he started to hesitate, Yoru got mad, real mad, more mad than their mother could ever get, and you wouldn't know what she would do if she got mad.

'_! #$%^&*()! Okki-Gin, you had better find him, you owe me the last time he escaped I was the one who got in ! #$ trouble, so you had better find him before the big ball of fire goes out! You hear me? ! #$%^&*()!_'

The others had already started looking for the little baby, startled by her swearing, but couldn't find him anywhere in the cave.

Gin was frozen on the spot as Yoru flipped like trollface and disappeared out of sight, going into her own nest.

'_Great! Now ma and Okki-Yoru will kill us! Okki-Gin, you could look outside the cave, just this once? Ko-Rin must be lost! There's about 1 or 2 waiting time 'till that ball of fire in the sky goes out. The rest of us could look in the tree home_.' Tsuki said and scrambled out.

'_But ma told us that we are not allowed outside the cave…_' Before Gin could say anything else, Okami glared at him, and said, '_But ma's not here._' They all left, leaving Gin with Kiba on his own speechless.

'_Come on, brof. I'm sure she won't kill us. She'll kill us and turn us into dead meat like there's no tomorrow_,' Kiba said, trying to cheer him up.

They walked towards the cave exit, but when they got there, they were turned face-to-face to their mother, who was holding raw meat and a forever-giggling Rin, eyes like a phantom, and you should've took a photo of their faces when they saw it.

And then… well, imagine them two getting scolded by their mother and sister like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**March 15th 2000**

**10:30, Past**

After three years, Rin was now officially big enough to get out of the nest and the cave, but not yet to explore the outside world beyond the forest of his home.

He also started to eat hard raw meat like the other wolves, since his fangs were sharp enough and his molars were strong enough to chew it.

However, he wasn't allowed to hunt yet, much to his dismay.

So, while the male wolves, Gin, Kiba and Okami, were learning to hunt, he stayed with the females who were not old enough to hunt yet either and who were making things with bits and bobs the birds had found for them for their mother in Mother's Day, which was today.

Tsume was making a leaf necklace with all kinds of leaves and weeds that were tied together to make a long piece of something similar to a piece of string.

Yoru was decorating their mother's nest with little shells, stones, leaves and bits of gems.

Tsuki was making her leg warmers out of a recently dead bear's brown fur and decorating it with little bits of cracked stained glass, and Rin, using the same stained glass, stuck different colours together with the sticky liquid that came out of a cut down tree which made a wonderful picture of his wolf-mother and the forest.

It was kind of a huge picture, normal glass used to make a wolf-portrait with green eyes and a black line of smiling mouth.

The background had green trees and blue sky and the sun, which they called the 'big black ball of fire in the sky'. When it was dry, Rin pushed it to lean near her nest.

When Tsume and Tsuki finished their things, they also put it near the picture.

Near those three things were three claws belonging to Gin, Kiba and Okami which they took off they paws.

They stared at their masterpieces, imagining when their mother walked in she would be in surprise and hug them all, the three males would be grinning and Rin would be allowed to sleep in his mother's nest which he liked.

And then, just when they couldn't wait any longer, Tsume burst and said,

'_Okay, that's it! They're taking too long. Let's call them in, I can't wait any longer._'

Yoru shrugged and said, '_Okay._'

They stepped outside, Rin standing up and looking for their mother.

"There she is!"

He pointed to the east, where Gin and Kiba were brawling each other while their mother and Okami was watching. He got on all his fours and sprinted towards her, the three female wolves following behind him.

"Mommy, mommy! We've got a really nice surprise for you in the cave!" He said excitedly to her. Gin and Kiba stopped brawling and together with Okami, grinned.

Their mother smiled at him and softly said, '_Go on. Show me._'

They led her to the cave, Rin skipping happily all the way through.

When she reached the cave, their mother gasped and hugged all of them. Rin giggled and smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, mommy!"

She hugged them, as tightly as ever. '_Did you do this all on your own, my lovely little pups?_' They nodded, and she smiled. She stepped forward.

'_They are lovely._' She turned back to them, smiled at their reactions. '_But, you know… You really didn't have to do this._'

"Why not, mommy?" Rin asked her, confused.

She chuckled and pulled them close, slowly pulling them into a close hug.

'_Because seeing all of your smiles is enough to make me happy, no matter what mood I am in._'

Rin had a meaningful look in his eyes when his wolf-mother cuddled him closer than she cuddled any of them.

And…

She cuddled him closer than ever, because…

Because…

She loved him more than she loved any of the wolves, and she had a feeling that she was going to lose him someday.

* * *

**April 6th 2002**

**12:32, Slowly approaching present**

The sun shone through the trees of the sacred forest that was hidden from the humans from the outside world. Rin sat, cross-legged in the midst of it, playing with little animals around him.

He was seven now, and he was now old enough to explore the outside world and look for meat for the family as his wolf mother was getting old.

He had learnt how to control his flames all by himself, making forms of other animals of it like the blue shining dragon (no, **not **the Blue Shining Dragon that poker-faced Kaiba has, you idiot), which was basically a white, red and blue two-headed dragon covered in blue flames.

He could activate his flames whenever he wants, but sometimes they activate by themselves when he was threatened.

They protected the forest from any unwanted visitors and healed the injured animals around him.

Now, all of the animals in the forest knew him too.

In the middle of the forest, he sat, a flower-crown on his head, wearing a partly-torn grey shirt that barely covered most of his tummy, little animals like squirrels, mice and birds surrounding him and a Papilio Ulysses butterfly on his right-handed index finger.

He smiled and looked at it more closely, peering at it's beautiful elegant and silky blue wings.

"How nice." He said, blowing at the butterfly, making it fly away beautifully in the sunshine.

"Goodbye, little butterfly, let your wings spread and fly free like the wind!" He called out.

Rin had a soft spot for little animals like butterflies, but especially birds. Last week a little baby robin just fell out of his nest, already dead. Rin had dug a little grave for it, saying,

"Poor little thing, it's already dead." (This is the imitation of Yuri Egin, his unfortunately dead mother).

He also loved the big animals like the wolves and the deer. He looked up to them, strong and courageous, willing to do anything to protect the forest.

He wanted to be like them, too. He wanted to protect all of his wolf-brothers and sisters and especially his wolf mother.

He wanted to protect the forest.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**So? You enjoyed it? Hope so!**

**Okay, so if you are confused who Gin, Kiba (not the one from Naruto), Tsume, Tsuki, Yoru and Okami is, they are the other wolf pups, or babies that the mother wolf had.**

**This chapter is just a review on Rin's life in the forest. Rin might be OOC, but he's so cute like this! So Kawaai! #v#**

**Feel free to follow, favourite, flame, leave a review, and say that my story is against the fanfiction guidelines!**

**Go burn,**

**-PoFx**

Paix!


	3. Chapter 3: The Day We Met

**Chapter 3: The Day We Met**

* * *

**July 15****th**** 2005**

**22:58, Present**

The bright and quiet moonlight shone through the night sky, not only making it dim-lit, but also making it quiet peaceful and tranquil, as most people were asleep now and the shops were closed, street lights were on and the streets were empty and silent, excluding the people who were coming home from work or some thugs, which wasn't really much.

But there was one rustle you could hear if you heard closely near the alleyways; the sound of thumping, scrambling and scratching.

Rin, now ten years old, and his two of his elder wolf-brothers were searching for food in the dump, throwing everything out until they found meat.

"Hey, guys! I've found one!" Rin muffled. The two male wolves turned around. Rin held a raw piece of meat in his mouth, smiling.

"It's my first one too!" And then, after checking that the meat was good enough to eat, they went back to searching.

On the day of searching for meat, it was a coincidence that people were throwing out their trashes.

They wouldn't do so at night, but apparently, two people from the local monastery, Yukio and Shiro Fujimoto, had a long busy day that they forgot to throw out their trash in the morning.

"Father Fujimoto, can you tell me more about my true mother and father, and I think… You said my older brother, right? Please?"

As a voice approached them slowly, Rin's ears pricked up and he lifted his head from the dustbin, smelling the air. It was more of a very silent whisper, but his sense of smell and hearing.

"Sorry, son. It's late, so I'll have to tell you about it tomo-"

The talking stopped, and Rin glanced at the two humans at the end of the alley and his eyes widened. The two male wolves didn't bother to look and stuck their noses and head in the dumpsters.

"What the…"

Their faces were twirked in disgust as if they saw the weirdest thing ever. Well, as for Yukio, if you've watched the anime then you would know what his rage face is like.

And then, before Yukio could say any comments, a deafening shout had Rin screaming on top of his lungs.

"EXORCIST! EXORCIST! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Gin, Kiba, quick! RUN!"

Kiba and Gin turned around in fear as they heard the word 'exorcist'. Rin grabbed his meat, got on all his fours, and scrambled around, messing up all the junk before he started running.

The two male wolves followed behind, tipping Yukio's bag all and spilling the sticky egg shells and rotten fruit all on the ground.

"Hey!"

They both stared in shock at what they just experienced. Yukio looked at all the spilt rubbish, but Shiro stood still as he recalled a memory ten years ago.

* * *

_**[PAST FLASHBACK: 27/12/1995]**_

_"Hah. What are you going to do about this thing if you don't kill it? The Vatican practically commanded you to kill it, so if you don't do anything about it they're going to see his flames." He said, with a disgusted tone on saying the word thing._

_Shiro sighed and took the pale-faced baby and cradled him in his arms, but baby Yukio didn't stir one bit. He turned to Mephisto._

_"Alright, I'll take this one and raise him as my own child, and you'll take the other, but please can you not kill him?" He asked in uneaseness._

_Mephisto nodded, took the other baby and started to leave the cave, but stopped on one point and turned around._

_"Whatever you say, Fujimoto. I'll take this child and dispose of it, but I won't take its life. And you..._

_"You will take that child you hold in your arms now and take care of him, and raise him to be an exorcist, but I warn you, no matter what you do, you will regret this choice of yours. I'll tell you this now, before you stumble on a big mistake._

_"One day, you'll meet again with this child at the same place with your child and recognise him. However, this child will not recognise any of you. He will see you as a monster, in fact, any human a monster, and he will have a family of his own._

_"When that day occurs, don't make a single mistake, not even one word or a move or you'll hurt him, and badly. I know you feel pity for both of them, Shiro. It's n point hiding your true feelings anymore."_

_Mephisto left with that word, leaving the Paladin on his own, staring at where he used to stand in confusion, and dropped his ciggar on the hard and snowy ground, and looked at the baby in his arms, who was now awake and smiling at him._

_"Dadda."_

* * *

Mephisto had said, "O_ne day, you'll meet again with this child at the same place with your child and recognise him. However, this child will not recognise any of you. He will see you as a monster, in fact, any human a monster, and he will have a family of his own."._

The blue hair of that short boy, blue hair and tail. It looked very familiar.

Could this boy be, the one that he was told to slay ten years ago? It had to be. He had developed guilt from his heart and wanted him.

He wanted the baby, Rin, back. Take him and raise him as a son like Yukio. But how could he get him to trust him? He had shouted in fear of exorcists earlier and Mephisto said that he had a family of his own.

Well, no matter that. What is important is to get him back, and without hurting anyone or anything.

He grabbed Yukio, who was apparently weeping at the spilt trash, and followed the mysterious boy and the two wolves.

"Father?!" Yukio said, startled. "What are you doing? Do you realize those wolves are demons?"

Shiro looked at him, still running. "Yes. I do. But I'm not running after them."

Yukio's face had an emotion that screamed fear, looking into Shiro's eyes, and gasped at his answer.

"I'm running after your brother."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Feel free to follow, favourite, leave a review, flame, and say that my story is against the fanfiction guidelines!**

**-PoFx**

Paz!


	4. Chapter 4: An Opposing Side of Innocence

**Chapter 4: An Opposing Side of Innocence**

* * *

**July 15****th**** 2005**

**23:30, Past Meantime**

His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

There, at the end of the alley, were two exorcists he had sniffed out, making these twisted ugly rage faces that looked like horrible monsters.

He pointed at them and opened his mouth to scream.

"EXORCIST! EXORCIST! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Gin, Kiba, quick! RUN!"

He leaped off the objects he was standing on and scrambled all over in panic, and ran, not caring if he made one of the humans tumble.

'_Wait! Ko-Rin! It's dangerous!_'

His two protective wolf-brothers chased after him, trying to keep him safe.

Rin have not experienced what it was like in the open.

A few cars were passing by, and they honked their loud horns at him, startling him and making him whimper.

"Why are there monsters everywhere? I'm scared! They're going to hunt us all!"

He kept sprinting on his weak hands and legs, but he was getting extremely exhausted as he had never ran this far before and a few crystalline tears were shed.

'_Ko-Rin! Are you alright? You seem pained!_'

Gin called. The two elder wolves were used to this as they have hunted for meat before and were starting to get ahead of Rin.

Kiba slowed down and accompanied Rin, trying to calm him down.

'_Don't worry. We'll get back safely! Don't cry now, what if ma saw you like this?_'

Rin did not respond. He kept running.

The first and most important priority in his mind was: get back home safely and protect the forest. He did not want to be a burden to the other animals in the forest that they had to protect.

Kiba took one last look at him and sped forward. Rin looked at both of them, ignoring all the surroundings around him. He cried.

"Please don't leave me…"

And then, he accidently bumped into a person who was walking in the streets with his gang of friends. He had very pale purple hair; it almost looked white. He was wearing a jacket with maroon and dark blue and had a disgusted face at the poor boy.

"What the hell?"

Rin backed away from him slowly; his tears that he couldn't hold back itching his blistered cheeks.

'No… I mustn't be scared. Mommy raised me without fear of the exorcist and got injured just for me. She saved me from those evil demons and lost her left leg, just for me… I swear, if someone were to see me like this… I mustn't be a burden to her!'

He thought, lighting awakening his courage and bravery which gave his weak legs more energy.

He growled at the person in front of him, making him laugh.

He laughed, just until Rin attacked him, biting his right leg and making it bleed like hell. His fangs had sunk deeper than ever into the piece of flesh, and blood stained his mouth.

He let go as he heard a scream and sprinted faster than the speed of light, catching up with Gin and Kiba.

As they edged in the streets, getting closer to the short white gates at the side of the motorway and crashed into it, breaking through and sprinting in the forest.

Already, ambulances and polices were around, but they did not find the two wolves and the mysterious boy. Only two figures in the distance, hiding behind a wall, one of them clutching a gun, had witnessed all of the scenes.

The rest of the witnesses could not say anything; it was as if something had prevented them to. Well, they were talking fine, but if they said anything that has something to do with the incident, even a tiny bit, it would just come out as a silent whisper.

Without a single hesitation or looking back, Rin continued running on down the hill of nighttime, wanting to get home desperately.

* * *

**July 16th 2005**

**00:00, Past Meantime**

Tsuki, the youngest of all the wolves of the mother wolf, was picking tamarisk flowers, daisies and leaves for Rin's new flower crown.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard quiet footsteps and whispering that was almost silent. She dropped the flower crown and creeped up closer to take a look between the trees.

Her eyes widened slightly. In the distance, she saw two humans, one holding a huge, long gun.

She didn't hesitate to run and warn the others as she had already sniffed their presence of being exorcists.

She sprinted towards the forest vine limits, forgetting the flower crown. A daisy fell to one side, and a tamarisk flower bud fell to the other.

The soft wind blew them away, carrying them away to another place, but the tamarisk flew onto the left and the other- right. The two flowers carried the fate for the two people- Shiro and Rin.

'_Ma! Okki-Yoru! Okki-Tsume! There are two exorcists coming this way!_'

Yoru and Tsume, who were playing dress up, turned around, eyes wide in fear while the mother wolf who was in her nest caressing her injured left leg, looked at Tsuki and scanning the area with cautiousness.

Just then, Rin, Gin and Kiba ran in, panting. Rin looked at his wolf-mother, and began to say something when he was interrupted.

_'Child! Watch out!'_

Rin watched in mixed emotions, mostly, confusion, fear and shock when she leaped out of her nest and jumped in front of him.

But what shocked him the most was after one second she leaped, she was on the floor, blood seeping vigorously from her badly injured heart. A bullet had shot her.

Rin's eyes started bubbling in crystalline tears as he sunk to his knees, clutching his wolf-mother's bleeding body and crying. He shook her, tears falling on her body.

The other 6 wolves ran over, and gasped at what they were seeing.

_'W-what happened? Ma! Answer us!'_

The mother wolf could not do anything but smile at Rin, her heavy eyelids slowly closing.

_'Don't worry, child…'_

"Mommy!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hi, guys! I am so freaking HAPPY! When I came back to Fanfiction today I was like, "OMG! Look at all those favourites and follows! Never have I had a story that has 36 faves and 46 follows! And E-L (my best mate) was so happy too when she found out that her reviews just shot up from 5 to 18 in one day on her story Wires! We're so happy, guys! We appreciate your support!**

**Feel free to follow, favourite, flame, leave a review, and say that my story is against the fanfiction guidelines!**

**Thanks for the really x999 great help,**

**-PoFx**

Ειρήνη!


	5. Chapter 5: An Opposing Side of Guilt

**Sorry, guys! I did a supreme late update. But now, holiday for meee! Yes! Now I can update my stories quicker. I love getting reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Opposing Side of Guilt**

* * *

**July 15****th**** 2005**

**23:30, Past Meantime**

Their faces twisted emotions, shocked at what they were seeing.

There, at the back of the alley, was a navy-haired boy with scars and bruises all over him, wearing a holey grey t-shirt searching the bins like an animal for food. Two wolves were beside him, doing the same things as he was, chucking out everything for one thing.

"What the…"

Before Shiro could step forward and finish his sentence, the boy turned around, revealing his big blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean painted with fear. He was surprised and speechless.

The boy looked so innocent with those eyes yet so aggressive in that appearance. He opened his mouth, pointed at them both and started to scream.

"EXORCISRT! EXORCIST! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Gin, Kiba, quick! RUN!"

Immediately, he leaped off and scrambled, knocking Shiro's bag out of the way. Shiro took a good look at the boy, and that was when he noticed the tail.

A demon?

Still in deep thought of what just happened, he heard clanking of a can and turned around to find the two wolves knocking over Yukio's bag and following after the boy.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've spent 2 whole hours just to gather this up and it's in a mess again!" Yukio weeped and started to collect all the things in the bag, but Shiro didn't care.

A thought like lightning suddenly struck him a memory.

Was that it him? The boy?

His blue eyes matched Yuri's and he had the same navy blue hair as the baby had. The voice sounded alike to the babies' giggle too. It must be him. And he had a feeling that he had to follow him.

Instantly, he grabbed Yukio's arm and followed them.

"Father?! What are you doing? You do realize those wolves, and the boy are demons?!"

He shrieked, trying to get free from his grasp.

"Yes! Of course I do. Those wolves are the spirits of the forest who have rule over it. They do not intend to harm anyone or anything but when they attack the forest these wolves would do anything to get you dead. But I'm not chasing after them."

Yukio had a face that screamed fear, his turquoise eyes looking at him and waiting for his answer.

"I'm chasing after your brother."

He gasped. He had always wanted a brother to be with him, but when he was seven, Shiro had told him tales about his twin brother, about how they were both separated and all that, how he had made Shiro pity for them both.

But could this mysterious boy be, his brother?

They stopped behind a wall to see tears in the boy's face when a neighbor of theirs, Reiji Shiratori, bumped into him. Reiji laughed at him when he growled and yowled in pain when he was bitten.

The boy ran off, faster than ever.

"Come on, we've got to get through this before we get caught," Shiro whispered.

The three had run into gates and started running down the hill, towards the abandoned forest. It used to be where a festival was held but when people started dying suddenly they abandoned it and called it cursed.

Now, no one ever goes there anymore, not because they are afraid they would die, the people that went inside to investigate found nothing with no blood. It was just that, when they came back, the people in the city had spread rumours about the people who went in there about going in and coming back cursed.

Everyone started to believe it, and the people who went inside were sentenced to death.

They tip-toed to the hill and ran, following them but ignoring the sound of ambulances and polices which were nearby.

* * *

**July 16 2005**

**00:00, Past Meantime**

Shiro and Yukio snuck through the silent forest. The older held a gun just in case anything came to attack them. Well, like anything is.

The forest was full of deer, birds, mice and other animals a minute ago. When they took a step forward, all the animals were panicking and scrambling back in their nests, homes and dens, making the forest gloomy and silent.

Then, they heard a rustle from somewhere. They stopped and looked around, but nothing came. Yukio shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

As they went by, little buds of pink tamarisk fell on them, sprinkling on their hair. Shiro walked on, but Yukio was curious. When he was younger and was studying symbolization at school, he had asked what a tamarisk was. The teacher had answered him this:

'_Oh, wow, Yukio. That's a good question, I've never had this one before. Well, you see, a tamarisk doesn't really represent much, but when it comes to very important things, it represents such strong things, like guilt. Speaking of this, let me tell you a secret of mine. _

_My old grandmother used to tell me when I was small that whenever you pass through a clearing, if these little tamarisk buds fall on you, it means that you are guilty of something but can't admit it._'

Yukio wasn't guilty. But he had one thing in mind.

Maybe, Father Fujimoto was guilty. Shiro didn't tell him the full story of what happened, but said that he and an old friend of his separated them. There may be a chance that something was kept as a memory of regret between it that happened to his brother.

He may be guilty of it.

Then, he heard a sudden loud howl, the sound of a gunshot, and a loud wail.

The three noises happened after each other. Well, when he heard the noise, Shiro seemed to be startled and shot the gun, and then it was followed by a loud wail of a kind of similar tone to the boys' voice.

Shiro looked around, just as confused as Yukio was until he heard another wail from the same person, and gasped when he heard what the voice said.

"_Mommy! NO! Don't die, please!"_

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Nyeheheheheheh! I like to give you them these cliffhangers… Heheheh, mi gusta… So it is revealed in this chapter that Shiro was the one who shot Rin's mother wolf. But, what will happen next? Look forward to the next chapter and see!**

**Feel free to follow, fave, leave a review, flame, and say that my story is against the guidelines!**

**-PoFx**

Béke!


	6. Chapter 6: Crying Tears Over Blood

**Chapter 6: Crying Tears Over Blood**

* * *

**July 16 2005**

**00:30, Present**

"Mommy! NO! Don't die, please!"

His voice sounded extremely desperate, tears slowly spilling from his eyes while the other wolves around him stared in shock, speechless. The mother wolf, her bleeding heart pierced with a bullet and dying slowly, looked up at him and smiled weakly, cupping her paws around his blistered red cheeks.

'_Child… Look at me._'

Rin was clutching her head, grossly sobbing. He opened his eyes and took a look at her, trying so badly to hold back his tears which were escaping like a hurricane. He gritted his teeth, hugging himself.

'_Before I die, I want to tell to a secret I have kept away from you all along._'

She was dying very slowly, and it pained so much. But she kept strong and tried to ignore all the pain for her son, she cursed mentally at the sudden jab at her chest, but grasped her son's hand, comforting him a little.

'_I'm not your real mother._'

Rin stopped abruptly and looked at her, shocked. Maybe he was hearing wrong? But the other wolves around him had the same expression which said, 'impossible!'. "But… mommy…"

'_10 years ago, when I was hunting for meat around the bins, I found you, and you were so cute I couldn't resist it.'_

The young wolves and Rin listened diligently, wanting to hear more of the story. Rin was still sobbing quietly to himself staring the crimson blood and other things coming out, tears still spilling as well. He held her paws tighter, which encouraged her to stay strong while dying.

'_I took you home and named you Rin. I had a feeling that your name was Rin, anyway. So, that's how I found you_,' she said, coughing up blood. Most of the blood on the hard ground was turning purple, making Rin a little sick.

Her broken leg was also rotting, rotting so much that flies were coming. The mother wolf looked up again, still smiling weakly. 'Also, Rin, before I die, I also want to ask of you a huge favor.'

Rin looked up, snuffling. "What favor?"

'_I want you… to stay strong, and protect the forest. You're the new ruler of this forest now. You and your brothers and sisters will mate and have lovely pups… Grow them and…_'

Rin's eyes widened slightly. "Mommy…"

'_Rin… Promise me that you will always stay strong, and remember me. Protect the forest and make sure all of them survive. You'll be the… Child of the Forest._'

Her eyelids were drooping, and her grip on Rin's hand loosened as she mumbled a quiet 'goodbye' to him and her pups. And then… the world was black.

She would never see again. Tears were flowing and spilling like a hurricane from Rin's eyes when he saw that she wasn't moving

"Mommy… mommy died….she… she died…" He let go of her hand and covered his mouth with the same hand. He looked at the hand and then at the mother wolf.

He sobbed grossly and cried his heart out. The young wolves couldn't do anything but stare lifelessly at the dead body in front of them.

Then, two figures, which happened to be Yukio and Shiro, rushed in. They had been watching all of it from the far distance, faces painted with horror, shock and disbelief as they saw the crimson, thick blood seeping out rapidly out of the wolves' heart. But unbeknownst to them, it was already dead. Flown away to the land of spirits, forgetting the past where all its memories were locked in.

Rin, who was sobbing hysterically, turned around, a red glint from his eyes as if he was ready to kill. He growled.

"You killed her… Why?"

Silence from the wind answered him. He turned around, and without warning, a flash of blue flames pushed Yukio and Shiro back, startling them and throwing them to the hard, cold ground.

When they got up again, they saw a circle of bright blue flames surrounding the boy and the wolves.

"Now, stay away! If you come any closer, I'll burn you! So there!" He shrieked and screamed.

After he said that, he fell on his knees, back to sobbing again. And then, he couldn't take it anymore, and stood up and ran somewhere else.

The wolves noticed this, their eyes widening. They followed after him, sprinting after his sobbing voice. One of them stopped to look back, giving them a glare which said,' now stay away. He's already handled too much.'

And that sent them cold chills down their shaking spines.

"Well, father? I think the bullet shot it… We should go and apologise to him."

Yukio said, tugging at his foster father's sleeves. Shiro looked at him, frowning.

"Well, we can't go apologizing for nothing." He said bitterly, as if it was a scold that was directed to himself.

Yukio looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"He said 'mommy'. He'll still be angry and sad even if we apologise. Yukio, what do you think about taking him in?" And then, like nothing happened, beams shot out of Yukio's face as he heard, 'taking him in'.

"That would be great, father! It would be lovely to have a companion like him!"

"Now, the only question is… How would we get him to trust us?" Shiro muttered to himself, still frowning bitterly.

"Well, we'd just have to give it our best shot." Yukio answered.

They followed the quiet cries of the boy and found him sitting on grass, the other wolves trying to comfort him but failed, only to make him sob louder.

Shiro got closer, and tried to hug him, which shocked him slightly.

"Look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shoot your mother, when I went inside the forest, I got startled by sudden noise that I accidently let my finger slip and pull the trigger on my gun. I really doubt that you will believe in me, but please forgive us." He said to him.

Rin stopped crying and wiped his tears, smiling bitterly.

"It's… alright."

Shiro broke the hug and looked at him, shocked. He wasn't expecting the boy to forgive him so easily, and nor was Yukio.

"How can you say that?"

Rin hung his head, wanting to get hugged again. His mother wolf used to always hug him like this whenever he was scared or angry. Now, she wasn't going to be there anymore, so he'd have to enjoy this one.

"Well… If it was an accident, it's not right to blame it on anyone, right? So it's not your fault, even if I hate you so much. That's what's mommy said."

Shiro smiled at his adorableness. He was ten, but still. He put his hands on his shoulders and he looked up.

"I'm Shiro, and this is Yukio," he introduced them both, "Would you like to come to our home, and live with us as family?"

**To Be Continued.**

శాంతి!


End file.
